dramafandomcom_es-20200213-history
Yook Sung Jae
perfil right|350px * Nombre artístico: Sung Jae (성재) *'Nombre real: '''Yook Sung Jae(육성재) *'Fecha de Nacimiento: *'''Profesión: Cantante, actor, MC y bailarín. *'Lugar de Nacimiento: '''Corea del Sur. *'Estatura: 181 cm *'''Peso: 68kg. *'Tipo de sangre: '''A. *'Signo Zodiacal: Tauro. *'Signo Chino: '''Jabali. *'Agencia: Cube Entertainment Biografía Fue el mejor pero fue eliminado en la final 6 JYP. Se integró a Cube Entertainment. Estuvo como MC junto a su compañero de grupo, Lee Min Hyuk en el programa de SBS MTV's 'The Show 2'. El 20 de marzo, fueron participantes en su primera grabación como los nuevos MCs de la segunda temporada del show de música popular donde fueron los mejores. Carrera de Actuacion En el 2012, Sung Jae empezó su carrera de actor con el drama "Reply 1994", en el cual él era el hermano menor de Sung Na Jung (Go Ah Ra). Al ver su buen desempeño empezó a actuar en otros dramas como "Plus nine boys", en el cual era un chico llamado Kang Min Go, que le apasionaba el judo pero tambien el primer amor, Son Ha (chorong de apink). En 2015, Sung Jae, protagonizo el drama "School 2015" en el cual es Gong Tae Kwang, el peor bribón. En la escuela anterior había cometido actos de violencia, vandalismo y chantajes abiertos. Debido a estos hechos, fue suspendido y se transfiere de escuelas a escuelas. Él es un estudiante especial en SeKang High School, que también es el último lugar donde podía ir. Dramas *Who Are You: School 2015 (KBS2, 2015) *Plus Nine Boys (tvN, 2014) *Reply 1994 (tvN, 2013) *Monstar (Mnet, 2013, cameo) Temas para Dramas *''Love Song'' (junto a Park Hye Soo) tema para Who Are You - School 2015 (2015) *''Curious (junto a Seung Hee de CLC) tema para Plus Nine Boys (2014) Colaboraciones * ''Photograph ft. Namjoo (2015) Programas de TV * 2015: 'We Got Married, como esposo de Joy (MBC) * '''2015: 'King of Mask Singer (Ep. 06 - 10.05.15) (MBC) * '''2014-2015: A song for you (invitado regular como MC) * 2015: Invisible man (KBS) * 2015: Dating Alone (JTBC) * 2015: Dream Team (KBS2) * 2015: '''I live Alone (27.02.2015) * '''2014: '''Weekly Idol - 4th Awards (31.12.14, junto a Big Byung) * '''2014: Real Man (MBC, episodio especial) *'2014:' A Song for You 3 (Como MC, junto a Amber y Kangin) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (20.08.2014, junto a Big Byung) *'2014:' Weekly Idol (26/02/2014) *'2014: '''MBC Hitmaker (29.07.2014 al 19.08.2014) *'2013:' Weekly Idol (18/09/2013) *'2013:' Weekly Idol (05/06/13) *'2012:' Weekly Idol (24/10/12) *'2012:' Weekly Idol (MBCevery1, 2012) *'2012:' Idol QTV Miracle On 7th Street *'2012:' SBS MTV‘s ‘The Show 2‘ (como MC junto a Woohee de Dal Shabet) Programas de Radio *ShimShim Tapa Radio (MBC, junto a Eunkwang, N y Hyuk de VIXX) Vídeos Musicales *2Yoon - 24/7 (2013) *NC.A - Cinderella Time (2015) Curiosidades *'Grupo Kpop:' BTOB ** '''Grupo Proyecto: 'Big Byung *'Nombre Fanclub:' Yookies. *'Familia:' Padres y hermana mayor (Yook Sungyoung) *'Idiomas: '''Coreano, Japonés (básico), inglés (básico). *'Educación:' Escuela Secundaria de Artes "Hanlim". *'Habilidades:' Pescar y Snowboarding. *'Tipo ideal'': Shin Min Ah y Suzy *'Modelo a seguir: 'Kim Dong Ryul. *'Lema: Vivir y morir como un hombre. *Las fans dicen que tiene un gran parecido a Seo In Guk y a N de VIXX. *Cantó Feliz Navidad junto a Peniel en español vídeo. *Su almohada favorita es una en forma de plátano. *Tras una encuesta se supo que es el miembro de BTOB más popular en Singapur. *Bailó "Trouble Maker" con Sohyun de 4Minute en el United Cube Concert in Seoul. *En un episodio de Weekly Idol, Sungjae besó a Il Hoon, donde éste quedó muy sorprendido ya que no le gusta el Skinship. *Para el especial navideño de Music Bank (KBS), bailó "Loving U" de Sistar (interpretó a SoYou), junto a Chunji de Teen Top, Zelo de B.A.P y DongHyun de Boyfriend. (Vídeo) *Ganó el Ranking de "Pops in Seoul" del "Idol más atractivo que no necesita cirugía plástica". *En el programa 'MTV B+ Diary' se disfrazó de chica para parodiar el programa de 'Couple' de SBS. Él fue la chica #2 y se llamaba Yook SongSook (Maduro). Sus compañeros comentaron su parecido con la miembro de After School, Nana. * SungJae dijo que a el le gustaría tener amigos como la actriz Shin Min, ya que ella es muy tierna y ha sido su tipo ideal un par de veces. *Su padre es el CEO de una empresa cercana a Samsung. Esto lo hace un ídol muy famoso junto a Hyun Sik e Il Hoon *Es amigo de Namjoo, integrante de A Pink. Ambos tienen la misma edad. * Es parte de la linea del 95 junto a NamJoo (A Pink); Ricky y ChangJo (Teen Top); Youngmin, Kwangmin y Minwoo (Boyfriend); Chae Jin (MYNAME). *Formo parte del grupo creado por el programa Hitmaker; Big Byung (Big Bottle) junto a N y Hyuk de VIXX y Jackson Wang de GOT7 * Sung jae en secret box, fue a escoger una pregunta para su hyung y le salio una pregunta para mujer, lo cual lo puso nervioso agregando la frase:'' oh, lo siento, soy un hombre.'' *Conoció a V de BTS en el baño de Music Bank; cuando le preguntó si había nacido en el 95 a lo que V se lo afirmó y el dijo que podían ser amigos. *En el episodio 14 de A Song for You 3, dijo que desde joven fue un gran fan de Super Junior e hizo su propio ranking visual de ellos. * Sung Jae cuando fue a Weekly Idol por el grupo proyecto Big Byung dijo que BTOB estaba quedando en el olvido causando risas a los Mc. * El tiene la capacidad de imitar peces con su rostro y hacer la mímica de una paloma comiendo. * Su integrante favorito de Super Junior es Hee Chul. * En la canción llamada The Winter`s Tale que represento junto con sus compañeros de grupo en el Music Core (2014/12/20), uso el disfraz de Winnie Pooh de la película animada llamada The Winnie the pooh ver vídeo. * Tiene un gran parecido a Seo In Guk y a OOON de HALO. * Durante el episodio 8 de BtoB MTV Diary, perdió su gorra roja (que le fue regalada por una fan) al asomarse por la ventana de la van en la que iban. En el mismo capítulo Minhyuk cantó una canción en honor a la gorra. * Está en el puesto # 4 en Corea de solteros más codiciados. * Fue admitido en Dongshin University para estudiar música. Es la misma universidad a la que asistió Eungkwang y en el mismo departamento del cual se graduó. * Participa en el programa "We Got Married" como esposo de Joy' '''de' '''Red Velvet, siendo ellos la pareja más joven del programa. * En una entrevista dijo que actualmente es cercano a la linea del 95 de Boyfriend (Youngmin, Kwangmin y Minwoo) * Sungjae dijo en Sukira radio considera a Kim So Hyun como su querida hermanita menor, ya que en las grabaciones de Who Are You: School 2015 el cuidaba mucho de ella. Enlaces *Perfil (Daum) *Perfil (Naver) *Perfil (Nate) *Twitter Oficial *Instagram *Twitter fanbase Galería Yook Sung Jae 01.png Yook Sung Jae 02.jpg Yook Sung Jae 03.jpg Yook Sung Jae 06.png Yook Sung Jae 08.jpg Yook Sung Jae 09.jpg Yook Sung Jae 10.jpg Seungjae 08.jpg SungJae1.jpg Categoría:Cube Entertainment Categoría:KCantante Categoría:KActor Categoría:Nacidos en 1995 Categoría:El mejor